MrsQueen
by YellowJacket4848
Summary: AU. 6 Months after driving off Oliver returns to starling to stop a rampant assassin, and old vows are reinforced. Olyssa, Thea X Roy, and some Ralicity.


**Thea POV**

"Oliver I know you're in there" I yelled through a motel room door, knocking harshly on it.

"Go Away," Said Oliver's voice through the door.

"Not till you hear us out, Oliver" yelled back Laurel, who was standing off to my left.

"Fine" he said in a defeated voice muffled by the wall, a few seconds and some rustling later, Ollie opened the door, and to my surprise he looked rather ordinary, He stood solidly wearing a tee and blue jeans with his hair slightly rustled. I automatically pulled him into a large hug.

"It's good to see you, Ollie," I said blissfully happy to see my absent sibling.

He returned the hug somewhat and broke it rather quickly. Holding me at arms length

"What are you doing here, Speedy," he said happily, smiling down at me.

"We need you back in Starling" Laurel interrupted quickly from the side

"No," He said attempting to shut the door but I shoved my foot in between the door and the doorway before he could finish the action. He let the door go and moved further into the motel room, well Laurel and I entered into the motel. The Room was rather messy with take out and junk thrown around the area.

"Come on we need you" I challenged in a sweet tone. Still taking in the rancid smell that was a cross between sweat and rotten meat.

"No, you don't, you're doing a great job by yourselves" he reasoned back sternly.

"That was before Nyssa came back and started killing people by the busloads" Laurel argued back.

"WHAT!" he nearly shouted

"Have you been under a rock or something she's been on her little war for weeks now," I said, trying not to look as worried as I was. At this point, Oliver had disappeared to an back room probably the bathroom and emerged with a little black bag in one hand and a laundry bag in the other and placed them both on the bed.

"Oliver are you listening, Ollie," I said the last part loudly annoyed by his not listening.

"If I wasn't would I be packing," he said in an obvious tone.

"So you're coming" Laurel questioned from her seat on the bed. At this point, he had collected most of his things and was inserting them into a duffle bag and then zipped it up. Before we could ask anything more he said let's go and with that Laurel got back in her car and I followed him to his.

I took shotgun well he put his bag in the back, How did he get this car, by the way, I theorized on how he obtained it when he got in the front seat and I made the mental judgement to ask exactly how he got a car with less than 7 dollars.

"Hey Ollie how'd you get this car?" I asked curiously

"Ray gave it to me," he said coolly turning the engine on.

"He just gave it to you, just like that" I asked confused by this even more.

"Yep," He said smiling at me.

And that's how that road trip went in a nutshell me asking questions and him giving me odd nonsense answers.

 **Oliver POV**

Ahh I internally sighed how do I get to this point, I am now going to stop a crazy assassin who happens to technically be my wife, Legally on paper yeah I checked, don't ask me how it got legalized but I theorize during the final showdown of me and Ra's, he sent one assassin to go file paperwork, but it is on American legal records. Anyway, my crazy wife assassin is murdering a whole bunch of people in my home city and my sister and ex-girlfriend who are costumed vigilantes couldn't stop and now I have to do it as a costumed vigilante. How the hell did I get to this point I mean when I stepped on the Gambit this is not at all what I envisioned the blow-back would be when I took Sarah with me.

So Yeah Short Chapter, I will update Love and Lazarus Pits on Tuesdays, Emotional Archer on Fridays, and Mrs. Queen on Sundays. I am sorry for the lack of variety in my stories but Olyssa for life, also this week is very busy for me. I have 3 summative's and the culmination of 6 years of work in this week alone so I will miss updates and be late this week so yeah bad start. Another point is what do you think of the profile Image good or bad or do you guys have a better suggestions. As always comment, follow and Favorite. If you please it's ten seconds for you and it makes my life so much happier. Enjoy.


End file.
